


Avengers RTTE One Shots

by Alussia_Writes200



Category: Avengers and RTTE
Genre: AU, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alussia_Writes200/pseuds/Alussia_Writes200
Summary: This is an Avengers and RTTE crossover.Steve as Hiccup (no lost leg)Tony as AstridBucky as SnotloutClint and Cintia as the twinsBruce as FishlegsNatasha as HeatherRequests are acceptedNo smut/lemonThere is magic involved (de aged, body switch, etc)I hope you enjoy this!





	1. Introduction

So as you may have seen by the tittle this is a crossover. This idea just came to me. 

I don't know what the first real chapter will be, but if you guys have a request then you can tell me! 

I mostly did this for Stony but there can be twin time, cousin time (Bucky and Steve), friend time and couple time (Steve x Tony and Natasha x Bruce)


	2. Jealous? Me?... Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha hang out allot and get a little touchy.  
> Steve gets jealous and takes this a treat from Nat.

Steve looked at the sky and felt a tingle as he watched Tony and Natasha flying in their dragons and having fun.

It was a beautiful morning. Blue sky tinted with puffy clouds. It was okay until Steve realized his love having fun with the red-head.

This has been going on for a while (for ever if you ask Steve) and there was no explanation to this. Just one day they started hanging out more and being a little touchy. More like Nat being touchy with Tony.

Even if they weren't a thing yet, Steve felt like this was a treat.

Toothless nudged him after a while and Steve couldn't help but look at them. They looked happy.

Tony looked happy.

Steve felt a strong feeling to cuddle him. Hold him. Kiss him. Show everyone that Tony was his. But he can't pop the simplest question, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Steve sighed as Toothless lightly growled at him.

This was going to be a long day.

\----------------------<3---------------------------

Bruce turned to Steve who was looking outside. They were supposed to predict Daggers next attack, but Steve hasn't been himself ever since-

Of course. Bruce mentally slapped himself.

How was he so blind to notice?

"Steve, you're jealous aren't you?"

Said man looked at him with a frown.

"Jealous? Me?.... Maybe."

Bruce looked at Steve curiously, "Why don't you ask Tony out?"

Steve blushed. How did Bruce know?

"I.. He..." Steve sighed, "He probably doesn't like me back."

Steve looked up and saw Bruce, arms crossed.

"Steve, that's a dumb. Of course he likes you back! Isn't it obvious!"

"Not when Nat is all touchy with him."

Bruce wanted to laugh. Steve, fearless and brave hero, jealous of Natasha.

"Steve, concentrate and then I will help you with your love problem."

Steve slowly nodded.

He tried.

\----------------------<3-----------------------

Tony sat over the edge of the cliff. The sun was slowly setting and after all the fun he decided to see the sunset.

Tony heard something land close by. He turned around and saw Steve walking towards him while Toothless sat in the spot he landed.

"Hi Tony." Steve said as he sat down besides Tony.

"Hey Stevie."

Tony looked back at the nearly seted sun. Steve's company made him want to cuddle with Steve. Is this normal? Tony would just have to ask Nat. Maybe she knows.

The two of them sat in silence as the last rays of sunlight slowly vanished.

"Steve!!!!"

Both Steve and Tony turn around surprised but it was just the twins. They're always being loud.

"Steve. Good man. Please come with Toothless and help us look for Macy." Clint said looking at Steve with hopeful eyes.

Tony heard Steve sigh but it sounded.... Disappointed?  
Was Steve going to tell him something? Or did he wanted company?

Tony watched as Steve went on Toothless and followed the twins to wherever they lost Macy.

Tony stood up and walked towards Natasha's hut. Still, he couldn't get that one thought out of his head.

\----------------<3------------------

The next morning was great. Nat was really enjoying time with Tony. When they introduced themselves, the felt a connection between them. They both realized how much they have in common.

Nat watched as Tony and Stormfly flew closer. Right now Nat was trying to get Tony to be 100% awake. What better way to do then flying at fast speeds.

Natasha had stayed in the landing platform to check how long it took Tony to do this. It shouldn't take so long. It didn't. She smiled as Stormfly landed and Tony leaned into his dragon. He still feels sleepy.

"Come on Tony, we'll find other ways to wake you up."

Tony groaned as he got off Stormfly's back and rubbed his eyes. Nat went and hugged Tony. Even if they were the same age, she was a bit taller than Tony.

Nat looked to her left and saw Steve from a distance. She couldn't tell what expression he had, but she new he was probably jealous.

This is going to be a great day for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ first real chapter! Hope you all enjoyed.  
> Requests are open!!


	3. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guy, who was found in Berk, says to be a fugitive of the Dargon Hunters. The Avengers take the guy to the Edge but he seems to be attached to Tony. Steve decides to keep an eye on this guy.

"What are you doing here?" Steve demanded to the guy in front of him and the Avengers. This guy, identified as Ty, was found roaming around Berk. So far, Ty didn't seem much of danger, but that doesn't mean Steve will let his guard down.

"I was running away. From the Dragon Hunters. I was a fugitive. But I managed to escape. I swear, I mean no harm." Ty explained, doing hand movements as he explained. Steve turns to Tony and they look at each other, not sure if they should trust this guy. 

Steve then looks at Ty, "You will have to come with us until we know what to do with you." Ty nodded eagerly, Steve noticed but decided to ignore it.

"What?! How and why are we bringing some stranger with us?!" Bucky looked at Steve waiting for an answer. 

"Relax Bucky," Natasha said looking at said man, "Berk doesn't have a cell place for the guy. We do so he won't do much damage." Bucky sighed in defeat and got on Hookfang. 

The rest of the Avengers got on their dragons and Ty looked at them confused, "Who am I riding with?"

Steve was going to respond but Tony beat him to it, "You'll be coming with me but you won't be riding with me. Stormfly will be holding on to you." Ty nodded with a smile. 

Steve was definitely going to keep an eye on this guy. 

***********************

When they got to the Edge, Steve and Tony escorted Ty to the stable and locked him in a cell (is it a cell or a pen??) and walked out. 

"You guys!! Don't leave me!!!" Ty kicked the bars as hard as he could. No success. 

"So trying to escape huh?" Ty looked at the entrance and saw Clint and Cintia standing there. Ty sighed, how was he going to do this? 

"You know we could use a test dummy that requires the outside of the stables." Cintia said looking at Ty with the most serious face she could make. 

Clint made his way to where Ty was, "So, Ty, do you wish to be our test dummy?"

Ty grinned. 

********************

Tony aimed his axe at the tree in front of him. He was trying to get his mind of Ty. The guy seemed like a Dragon Hunter and Tony wants to be ready for when Ty attacks. That is, if the theory is correct. 

"Hey Tony, was it?, how are you?" Tony slightly jumped and turned to see Ty leaning on a tree. He frowned, how was Ty here? 

"What do you want?" Tony grabbed his axe and avoided eye contact with Ty. 

"Is it wrong that I want to help with your training?"

"It is when you're supposed to be locked up."

Tony then made eye contact with Ty, "How did you get out?"

Ty laughed, "Funny story, the twins used me as a test dummy and left me roam around here."

Tony sighed. Of course this had something to do with the twins. Stormfly keep giving Ty a deadly glare. That's not good. 

"You know what," Tony said as he got on Stormfly, "I'm taking you back to the Edge."

"Okay. Do I get to ride with you?"

"No."

**********************

Steve glared at Ty's direction as he rambled about something to Tony who looked annoyed. This whole 'Ty hanging out with Tony even though he looks annoyed' thing has been going on for two days. 

No mater how hard Tony tried, Ty always seemed to find him. Steve does not like this at all. 

One of these days he will end up killing Ty if he lays one finger on Tony. 

********************

"Tony wake up!" 

Tony already knew who that was and punched him in the chest. 

"Ow! Sweety what was that for?!" Ty questioned holding his chest. 

"That was because your annoying." Tony said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Anyways it's too early."

Stormfly looked at Tony and growled in agreement. 

"Well I just want to show you something." Ty said a spark of hope in his eyes. Weird. 

"Okay, at least let me get Steve to-"

"No!" Ty cleared his throat, "I mean, no. It's urgent we don't have time."

Tony got up and walked to Stormfly. He was going to regret this. 

He just knows. 

*****************

Ty had guided Tony and Stormfly to a coastline an island away from the Edge. Tony has no idea how Ty got here but he decided to stay alert. 

Near the shores was a ship. A Dragon Hunters ship. It looked a bit beaten up with few Burns in the sides. Other than that it looked untouched. 

"I found this while roaming around and thought it may come in helpful the leftovers of the ship." Ty explained as they got closer to the ship. 

Slowly, they made their way in the ship. There was a few weapons on the floor. The wood creaked as the three of them walked on it. There was a few beaten up crates around. 

Tony motioned for Stormfly to follow as he made his way towards the dock of the ship. As he made his way down he heard allot of footsteps and laughter behind him. 

He turned around and saw quite the Dragon Hunters with weapons in their possession. Stormfly got into battle mode and got ready to aim at whoever made the first move. 

Ty laughed and looked at Tony, "Sweety, you and your dragon will be coming with me."

Stormfly fired at the Dragon Hunters and Ty. Tony quickly mounted Stormfly and the ordered Stormfly to do one more blast before taking off. 

The good thing of that move is that Tony and Stormfly won't get attacked. The bad thing? There is four Dragon Hunter ships coming towards them. 

Stormfly did a distress signal towards the edge. It was still early. Tony hoped that someone at least saw the distress signal and that the Avengers came soon. He had no idea what to do. 

Then there was a purple blast that hit one of the ships. Wait. Purple? 

Tony looked up and saw the Avengers. He sighed in relief. 

"Tony are you okay?"

Tony turned and saw Steve and Toothless. He smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"Ty happened. He's a Dragon Hunter."

"I'm never letting you be with a stranger."

Tony looked at Steve confused, "Why?"

Steve looked at Tony with a serious face, "It's called stranger danger."

Tony laughed, "I thought you got over the 'stranger danger' after you met Toothless. According to your dad, wild dragons are strangers."

"That's a different thing." Steve simply replied.

"Is it?"

"Yes it is."

They both helped the Avengers finish off the last two Dragon Hunter ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the next one shot?


End file.
